Why you should never date Sai
by xoxoxJullie Sweet Holicxoxox
Summary: "Sakura," "I know, sai. You read books on how to handle your social retardation all the time." "Please go out with me. Silence... "You mean... Go outside?" In which sakura is befuddled and sai has the upper hand.


;D ENJOY

Disclaimer: yes. A girl made naruto and it was me(note the sarcasm).

Experimental edge

"S-sakura, i've been to the library today and-"  
"i know. We're at the library right now sai."  
"Oh. Well you see, i've been reading books on bulding romantic relationships-"  
"I know. You read about how to handle your social retardation all the time."  
"Sakura, please go out with me."  
"Sai i already- what?" she finally acknowledged is pale emotionless face. He didn't look high or like he'd been sniffing cocaine. So... Um... Wtf?  
"I said-ahem- please go out with me." he reiterated.  
"You mean go outside?" she asked puzzled.  
"Er... No. What i mean is, engage in a long term of being together that may include kissing and ntercourse." sai read from his book. Sakura's cheeks burst into a scarlett flame. No way was this emotionless freak entering any of her courses!

"idiot! This must be some kind of joke." she huffed and left the table. Sai followed.  
"i'm very serious sakura. I've been reading these books for a few months now and think it means i have feelings for you."  
"First of all, sai. You don't have feelings. Second of all, just because a book says something, doesn't make it true."  
"Oh." sai blushed.  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He was really cute when he blushed.  
"*sighs* are you just experimenting? Cuz i can help you there." sakura sighed.  
"Um- yes! I want to experience the infamous dating relationship." sai anounced.  
'so do the rest of us,' the pinkette thought.  
0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"Sai, it's not my idea of a date for you to read the entire time." sakura narrowed her eyes.  
'Hmmmm... The book says to flirt, make small talk or compliment her features. Perhaps i should make conversation.' sai thought.  
"Sakura, your breasts are very small." he blurted.

SILENCE...  
" you JERK!" she an angered hammer fist at his left cheek, sending him into another table.  
"my breasts are small, huh? Well don't fucking look at 'em!" sakura shook him by the colla.  
"b-but the book said to compliment features so i-"  
"That ain't a damn compliment!" sakura roared.  
'alright. The book says to be flirtacious,' sai thought once the food arrived.  
He picked up his book and read,' feed her, or wipe away something on her face.'  
"Here. Try this." sai held out his chopsticks that contained a piece of mainated koi. He watched closely and intentlyas her delicate mouth wrapped around it, chewed, then swallowed.  
"Tastey 3" she smiled. Sai felt his cheeks warm.  
"Glad you like it."

0o0

Walking home...

'the book says to make contact or exchange warmth. Such as holding hands.' he read agaun. He reached his hand painfully slowly to hers and innertwined their fingers.  
She looked at him completely astonished. His black eyes remained illedgible but his cheeks radiated a tinged pink glow.  
'Get a hold of yourself sakura,' she thought. ' this is just an experiment.'

Upon the arrival at sakura's house, she and sai stood on the veranda staring at each other.  
'hmmm. The book says the approriate response is to...'

Sai bent his head down and slowly let his eyes narrow.

'It's an experiment! An experiment!' sakura screamed in her brain, hoping it would slow her pulsating heart.

Sakura panicked, let her eyes drift shut and puckered her lips slightly.

He then planted a tender kiss...

On her forehead.

"Thankyou for a wonderful evening." he smiled genuinely and turned to leave.  
"Wait!" sakura called. He turned expectantly.  
"Huh?"  
She hesitated.  
"Er... Nothing." she blushed."Goodnight."  
"Good night, sakura."

In what started as an experiment became so much more in the end.

Author's note: once again i apologize for the short stories. This one actually was longer, it just had some citrusy content that i'd rather not post. This way it was cute, short, and sweet. Atleast i think so.  
What do you think? (Yes i'm fishing for reviews. Am i reeling ya in? Haha bad pun)

Feedback is love

Feed back is love


End file.
